Vongola Arco del Destino
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Aclaración: **Este es la nueva versión de la anterior ficción del mismo nombre, los motivos estarán más detallados al final del prólogo.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Vongola Arco del Destino.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

Hace unos días en el Monte Everest estaban peleando sin descanso contra una familia que apareció exigiendo venganza, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las familias que les odian pero ¿por qué aparecer ahora que ya todo se había solucionado? ¿Por qué hacerles la vida tan miserable? Aún recordaba las personas que se sacrificaron para que llegaran a este momento: Lussuria, Tsunayoshi, Yuni, Byakuran, Hayato, Colonello, Hibari, Enma, Squalo; son algunos ejemplos de todas las personas que perecieron en esa lucha sin embargo lo que más le dolía eran las muertes de Chrome, I-Pin y Fuuta. ¡Ellos no lo merecían! ¡Sólo eran niños! Bueno no en el caso de la del parche negruzco con estampado de calavera nívea, no obstante... merecían una vida larga y plena, no morir por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno... ¡si hubiera sido más rápido! ¡Si hubiera desconfiado al notar su raro comportamiento! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan ciego nada hubiera pasado! Pero claro el destino tenía que restregárselo en la cara, todo los errores que cometió antes de ingresar a Vongola ahora aparecían a quitarle todo lo que ha logrado.

¿Cuánto daría por evitarlo? Ni él mismo lo sabe, sólo que ahora está recuperando fuerza de una batalla en la ha fallecido una persona más... ¡una más! Ya no lo soporta mas lo recuerda con claridad.

"_En medio de la batalla se encontraban, la mayoría quedo agotado por poca cantidad de Llamas sin embargo sus oponentes estaban más frescos que una lechuga, quizás tenía que ver con "aquello" que nunca les pudo decir al descubrirlo, ¿por qué? ¡Porque no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar pidiendo auxilio! Dejemos-lo de lado y concentrémonos en lo que acontece en este preciso momento: estaba dando todo por salir con vida de su propia lucha, los demás dieron lo mejor que pudieron mas no fue suficiente. Por lo que, ahora, huían por su vida, no querían morir... debían cumplir con su misión cueste lo que cueste._

_=Sin importar lo que se nos ponga adelante, saldremos vencedores. Y yo estaré con ustedes.=_

_Esa frase le había dicho y aún la conservaba fresca en su memoria, ¿por qué recordarlo en este momento, en este lugar? No lo sabe, sólo lo hizo; si esa fuera una promesa claramente sería rota en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Se reiría por la ironía! Sino fuera la situación para eso, primero debía salir con vida, es lo menos que podría darle en nombre de su memoria. _

_Rememoró otra cosa._

_=No, no... déjale... tómame a mí, no a él=_

_Con eso se enfureció, ¡dio su vida por él! ¿Y cómo se lo pago? Muriendo más adelante. Él no cometería la misma equivocación, él sí viviría como se lo prometió._

_=Sé que debes estar decepcionado, eché a la basura lo que hizo por mí... por favor, vive por los dos. Eso querría...=_

_Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que su corazón se detuviera._

_No volvería a retroceder en el tiempo, no podía borrar los errores del pasado, sólo esforzarse por no cometerlos en un futuro... o presente. Dependiendo en qué circunstancia se encuentre._

_—Pensando en las muertes de tus patéticos amigos —afirmó esa voz que odiaba con todo su corazón._

_—¡No es de tú incumbencia! —le vociferó enrabiado._

_En ese instante una explosión se oyó, vio hacía arriba y... era una avalancha la que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. ¡Una avalancha! ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No sabía pero lo descubriría más adelante. Volvió su vista al frente y allá estaba con una sonrisa de prepotencia._

_—¿Qué harás? ¿Salvarás tu vida o morirás intentado vencerme? —cuestionaba acercándose— Pocos segundo para que tomes tú decisión —sentenció contento._

_Carraspeó enojado, tenía razón aunque le doliera admitirlo._

_—Tic-tac, el tiempo se acaba, tic-tac, tú final se acerca, tic-tac~ —canturreaba meneando la cabeza al compás, de derecha a izquierda._

_Agradecía el encontrarse en la parte baja de la montaña, oh, de verdad que lo hacía._

_Parte baja, pensó medio deprimido. ¡Odiaba ser tan detallista!_

_=Yo me quedaré en la parte baja, tú irás por el Noroeste, ¿entendido? Todo saldrá bien, estarán orgullosos de nosotros=_

_¡Infeliz ser! Le quitó la vida con una navaja, ¿Lo peor? Es que él fue el culpable._

_=Sé que te culparás por esto, no lo hagas, ya he tomado mi elección. Ahora, vete... no dejes que fuera en... vano=_

_Gruñía enrabiado por eso._

_—¡Cuidado! __—chilló su acompañante empujándolo para recibir su ataque: una flecha directo al corazón._

_—¡No! —fue lo último que gritó antes de caer al vacío._"

Se negó a rememorar más, no lo soportaba ¡ya no! Era fuerte, sí. Peleo sin importarle el riesgo, sí. En incontables ocasiones observo morir a la gente, sí. Mató, sí. Entonces, ¿por qué le afecta tanto? Simple, es su límite. Hasta él tenía uno, aunque se esforzará por no llegar a el pero ya era demasiado.

Demasiado sufrimiento para su frágil corazón, que no era así en el pasado. Se aseguraba, día tras día, semana por semana.

—Hay que marcharnos —escuchó decir a alguien.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué seguir con esto? —consultó sin levantar su visión.

—Eso habría deseado, recuerda por qué empezó todo esto —decía tratando animarlo.

Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

—Esta bien, lo haré —accedió de mala gana.

—Aún tenemos que volver a la normalidad, no te rindas —seguía hablando.

Era cierto, era su deber, su misión y aunque no lo soportará tenía que continuar; era lo menos que podía ejercer.

=Lo menos que puedes hacer es darte por vencido, no hay salvación=

Gruño, de nuevo.

—Hay que regresar-los a como eran antes —prosiguió ignorando lo que acaba de realizar.

—Bien —manifestó por lo bajo, no se comportaba normalmente así.

Y de ese modo fue como iniciaron otra misión en donde, ojalá que no, alguien más morirá.

=Recuerden, no hay marcha atrás=

Con eso se encaminaron a través del espeso bosque en el que cayeron.

"_Después de caer se despertó encima de una copa de un árbol a penas y se movía, le costaba respirar sin embargo ¿quién lo culparía? Sino fuera por la escasa cantidad de Llamas que agotó hubiera muerto, era un milagro aunque debía quedarle un poco, quizás._

_—Me alegra que reaccionarás, llevas una semana en coma —le informó._

_—Una semana —murmuró sorprendido—. Es mucho tiempo._

_—Lo sé, chico —dijo dándose media vuelta y buscando un tazón con un trapo celeste._

_—¿Para qué? —cuestionó.  
_

_—Has presentado fiebre tan alta que has delirado diciendo incoherencias._"

Sus recuerdos no llegaron más lejos ya que acababan de ingresar en su base temporal.

—Llegaron tarde —pronunció.

—Lo que sucedió fue... —y comenzó a explicar su acompañante, como de costumbre.

Definitivamente odiaba su vida.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento informarles que decidí re-editar este fic y por eso lo subiré de nuevo, cambió uno es que tiene un prólogo y la razón es que no sabía cómo continuar el otro ya que lo descuide por mucho tiempo además de que será detallado con mayor claridad (creo que eso les gustará, más fácil la comprensión) Supongo que eso es todo y ahora agradeceré a las personas que comentaron a lo largo del viejo VAD (siglas de esta ficción) _anachand7_, _Aguila Altair_, _mcr77_, _Yousei Kato_, _AgathaxD_ que lo siguieron y les pido que me perdonen por ser tan molesta. Je, je; adiós y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Todo lo que has hecho por mí

**Summary: **Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Vongola Arco del Destino.**

**Capítulo uno: Todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**.**

Era un nuevo en la ciudad de Namimori, el sol se podía apreciar en el horizonte y algunas personas se despertaban dispuestos a iniciar con su rutina, independientemente de quiénes sean; los pájaros se mantenían aún dormidos en sus cómodos nidos siendo estos escasos de hojas que se volvieron para estas fechas anaranjadas, amarillas o verde opaco, era la inauguración del Otoño.

Por otra parte estaba un joven de catorce años con el pelo negro, de tez caucásica y ojos ligeramente acaramelados usando solamente una camisa y short celeste claro, que era su pijama; aún se hallaba dormido sobre su cama, plácidamente teniendo un agradable sueño... o eso parecía externamente ya que en el interior.

_El lugar estaba completamente vacío, no se oía ningún ruido por los alrededores, todo en completa calma... hasta que el sonido de una pistola inundó la localidad. Era el del gatillo siendo presionado por una persona en dirección a otra._

_—¡No! —una voz en su totalidad destrozada resonó allí._

_—Esto es el final de todo —escuchó al ser causante—, ahora es su turno —apuntó el arma en otro lugar.  
_

_—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —comenzó a correr queriendo evitarlo._

_Otro disparó salió expulsado de la pistola encaminándose allá._

_—¡No! —gritó con terror._

Takeshi, quien era el que soñaba, se removía en sus sábanas medio frunciendo el ceño, palideciendo paulatinamente; agarrando las mantas como si buscará confort en ellas, gimiendo de ¿miedo, horror? Era complicado saberlo, con tantas emociones juntas en él... sus facciones poco a poco detentaban agitación; sí, ese era el resultado.

—Ah —intentó no vociferar despertándose, abriendo los ojos con mucha velocidad, incorporándose en su cama de golpe con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo como lágrimas descendían desde sus orbes y terminaban en su manta. Él no lloraba, al menos no con facilidad, y por eso le extraña que algo como "eso" lo haga hacerlo, ¿cuántas veces lleva en este estilo, despertándose de esta manera? ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido sueños confusos que se le hacen, vagamente, conocidos? ¿Por qué a él? No lo entendía y no deseaba ejecutarlo.

Su visión se mantenía fija en la pared de su recamara, la cual estaba pintada de tonalidad verde limón con el suelo de madera de arce y en ella una alfombra negruzca, su cama baja estando enfrente de la alfombra y que a su lado diestro se hallaba una mesa de noche con un jarrón que contiene unas Camellia's Japónicas [1] de color rojo que mide unos once centímetros con su corola simple. Era la flor favorita de su madre, por lo que le había contado Tsuyoshi, así que hizo todo lo posible por cuidarla, cuando su padre le dio las semillas, entre tanto entrenamiento de béisbol y, ahora, la mafia lo hace más difícil; sin embargo eso no lo detendrá, esa era su resolución.

Sabiendo que ya no seguiría durmiendo decidió levantarse de la cama, al hacerlo miró fijamente a la nada, no le gustaba verse débil ya que la última vez que lo hizo casi se suicida y ese era un error que no volvería a cometer, pasará lo que pasará ya no caería en la soledad... ¡no de nuevo! Ahora tenía amigos que sabía que estarían allí para él y eso le bastaba.

=A diferencia tuya, nunca me he esforzado en nada; arrogantemente te dije eso de "esfuérzate" sin embargo, siendo sincero, nunca he hecho nada. Hablando que prefieres morir porque un accidente terminó con tu carrera... a diferencia tuya, yo nunca he tenido esa clase de pensamientos. Así que no puedo entender tus sentimientos; lo siento=

Esas fueron las palabras que evitaron que su padre quedará sin hijo, gracias a Tsunayoshi, él aún estaba con vida y le agradecía muchísimo eso, ese simple acto evitó una tragedia.

—Es hora que me comience a alistar —se puso en pie dispuesto a tomar un baño recuperando la, normalmente, eterna sonrisa despreocupada que adorna su semblante.

* * *

El aroma de la comida recién preparada se olía hasta su recamara, sin duda alguna era la mejor que existía en la faz de la tierra, quería bajar y saber que había hecho su madre está vez sin embargo era consciente de que debía primero de terminar de arreglarse ya que no quería que su amada y protegida hermanita llegará tarde y fuese castigada. Con eso en mente se encaminó hasta el espejo, se encontraba sentado en la cama atándose los cordones de sus siempre zapatos deportivos, solo que estos son de color negruzco para que pase desapercibido para cierto prefecto que atemoriza con sólo que mencionen su nombre, regresando al punto al ver su propio reflejo no evitó caer en la cuenta en alguna lesiones que, en su momento, se detentaban en su rostro.

—¿Quién diría que viviría aventuras tan extremas? —Ryouhei, quien era el dueño de la habitación, intentó no gritar porque no quería que su familia, especialmente Kyouko, supiera que tiene relación con la mafia y, por eso, que terminen inmersos en ese mundo.

De cierta manera se parecía a Sawada; mientras él no metería a su madre, el hermano mayor de la de cabellera castaña acaramelada hacía lo mismo pero para la antes mencionada. La amaba, más de lo que se pudieran imaginar, y no aguantaría que estuviera herida por una pelea o, en el peor de los casos, tres metros bajo tierra... ¡en extremo que no! Mejor él que ella, desde el preciso instante en que se enteró que su hermanita era fastidiada por esos muchachos meditó en eso.

Se colocó las vendas que andaba puesto en su cabeza todos los días, al terminó de esa acción procedió a dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y salió encaminándose al primer piso, donde era consciente que su madre y su hermana lo estaban esperando.

—... Así que hoy es el día del Obento_ —_oyó la voz de su madre, al finalizar de bajar las escaleras la vio a ella y a la razón por la que se convirtió en boxeador.

—Exactamente, mamá —confirmó Kyouko—. Y ahora sé a quién le daré el mío —un sonrojó casi perceptible decoró sus mejillas.

—Ajá —la de cabello blanco le miró esperando que completará la oración. Al darse cuenta que no pasó, lo que unos segundos, soltó para ayudarla—, la persona que ha cautivado a mi pequeña es...

—Nadie. Un amigo —aseguró la menor tratando que sonará convincente, ojeó a la derecha, en dirección a las escaleras, y notó a su hermano mayor—; hola —le sonrió amigablemente.

—¡Kyouko, mamá. Buenos días! ¡Al extremo! —vociferó como era de costumbre.

Ninguna se inmutó ante el saludo.

—A veces me pregunto a quién saliste —murmuró la mujer oteando a sus retoños.

Aunque Ryouhei por fuera demostrará no saber de la conversación que escuchó, a la mitad, por dentro se debatía en el muchacho que enamoró a su hermanita.

_Sólo espero que no sea el Cabeza de Pulpo,_ rogó al cielo.

—Hijo, siéntate —pidió la única adulta, de momento—, es hora de desayunar.

El antes mencionado obedeció al instante, mientras esperaba que su progenitora le llevará la comida meditaba en lo que aconteció en el futuro.

Sin duda no lo olvidaría con facilidad, la luz de vida de su familia casi se extinguió al momento que la menor de los Sasagawa por poco moría; se asustó de sobremanera, naturalmente están relacionados con lazos de sangre, sin embargo fue un gran alivio el saber que Kyouko estaba sana y salva.

=No molesten a mi hermanita=

Esas palabras fueron dichas por Ryouhei en el tiempo que salió a defender a la de pelo acaramelado por primera vez.

Sonrió, para su fortuna ni una de las féminas se percató.

_¡Gracias extremadamente, Sawada!,_ meditó en agradecimiento el de cabellera blanca.

—A comer —anunció la matriarca llegando a la mesa de roble con tres platos llenos de bolas de arroz.

—¡Terminaré extremadamente rápido para realizar mis ejercicios! ¡Al extremo!

—No, hermano. Come moderadamente —regaño suavemente Kyouko.

* * *

Se veía a un adolescente de pelo negro oscuro como la noche y orbes de tono gris metálico, de tez caucásica que caminaba por las calles de Namimori en dirección a su secundaria preferida; su rostro era impasible mientras avanzaba, segundo a segundo ojeaba a su alrededor buscando indicio de que algo estuviera fuera de control. Afortunadamente la ocasión no se daba, se ponía de pésimo humor si perseguía herbívoros antes de ejercer sus deberes como prefecto de Nami-chuu, aunque nadie se daba cuenta, él no lo permitía.

—Qué bien que no halla herbívoros aglomerándose en las calles —mencionó Kyouya, quien no sabía que las personas se apartaban cuando divisaban que se acercaba.

Definitivamente ellos tienen instinto de auto-conservación.

Por otra parte, dos minutos después, Hibari recibió un mensaje de texto de Kusakabe. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

_Kyou-san._

_Recuerde que tiene que estar lo más pronto posible en Nami-chuu, aún debe firmar el papeleo pendiente; lo haría yo, no obstante, usted sabrá porqué lo dejó para hoy._

_Atentamente._

_Kusakabe._

Alzó una ceja, se le olvidó casi por completo, gracias a su ¿mano derecha? Tal vez sea eso, no aseguraba que relación tenía con el adolescente: de amistad, socios por trabajo, de compañeros. Una de las tres debía de ser.

=Kyou-san, yo siempre estaré a su lado=

No entendía porque en ese preciso a su mente le dio la gana de recordar esas palabras, mas lo hizo. Si no fuera él hubiera suspirado, siendo eso algo impropio.

Apresuró su andar, llegaría rápido; y si se presentaba la oportunidad, mordería hasta la muerte a herbívoros que se atravesarán por su camino, sí, genial. De todas formas, él era más fuerte que todos juntos, debido a los entrenamientos poco ortodoxos que realizaba con el bebé. No es que lo fuera a admitir, ni que lo dijera a menudo, sin embargo, en su subconsciente, le agradecía al omnívoro por incluirlo en el mundo mafioso; y a Kusakabe por estar siempre con él. Más al segundo que al primero, en realidad.

* * *

Mukuro estaba dormido, después de desayunar y si no existía misión alguna lo hacía, después de todo su querida Chrome es quien le cocina y ¡es excelente! Mejor que M.M, a su parecer. Tenía un buen sueño, eso lo sabía Nagi, quien le sonreía con ternura al tiempo en que le acaricia la cabeza, la cual no tiene la típica cola de caballo; miró al techo, y luego a Rokudo con dulzura.

—Mukuro-sama —murmuró la del parche—, usted es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Gracias, Mukuro-sama.

Sonreía contenta, ¡cuan solitaria era su vida siendo Nagi Himurashi! No podría describir el dolor y la tristeza que la embargaron al momento que sus padres le dijeron, indirectamente, que nunca le importó su existencia... ¡si fuera al contrario no se habrían negado a donarle los órganos, que en ese entonces, necesitó! Si no fuera por Mukuro, ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Sin poder evitarlo, derramó lágrimas.

El guardián de la Niebla, al sentir algo húmedo en su rostro, abrió un ojo y sólo encontró la imagen de Nagi ¡llorando! Ni lento, ni perezoso quitó su cabeza de las piernas de la chica, una vez sentado la abrazó, aún angustiado

—Mi querida Chrome, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó sin dejarla de ver a su ojo—. Dime, quién fue el desgraciado que hizo llorar a mi querida Chrome —sus ojos brillas con cierto deje psicópata.

—Madre, padre. Recuerda lo qué paso con ellos, bueno, pues, los recordé y... y me duele que no me... amarán —respondió, con tono quebrado, Nagi rompiendo en llanto.

Mukuro sintió su sangre hervir.

—Semejantes desgraciados —murmuró con rabia, la del parche no lo escuchó—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—¿A qué se refiere? —contestó con otra interrogante.

—Con la traición de tu verdadera familia —limitándose a decir, una mano subió y acarició la mejilla de la fémina.

—Terriblemente fatal, Mukuro-sama, yo siempre pensé que querían, después de todo era su única hija; y que ellos, cuando más los necesitaba, me dieran la espalda... eso me quebró el corazón. Yo siempre intenté cumplir con las expectativas que tenían, ¡lo hice! Y ni así ellos me valoraron, nunca me quisieron como debería, tal vez mi abuela sí pero ella murió al ser muy pequeña... desde ahí solamente he conocido la soledad, al momento del accidente... —ahora sí que perdió la voz.

Mukuro carraspeó, se calmó, lo que tomó varios minutos, y habló—: Escúchame, Nagi, tu nunca serás un estorbo, una molestia, algo que no debió ser; puede que ellos no te amarán ni tomarán en cuenta sin embargo eso no es así, ahora, posees amigos que te aprecian, que darían todo por ti, incluyéndome. Nagi, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, y menos sentirte así; a mí, sí me preocupas —trató de no ser sentimental.

—¿Es en serio? —indagó en shock, no se esperaba que Rokudo pensará de ese modo hacía su persona.

—Absolutamente.

Eso bastó para calmarla, ambos compartieron mirada y supieron que se decían.

_Eres la persona más importante de mi vida _eso fue lo que se mencionaron.

* * *

Hayato paseaba por el parque, le importaba un comino ir o no a clases, sinceramente formaba parte de su lista _cosas por evitar _sobre todo si era el patético día del Obento, no entendía como la población femenil de Nami-chuu se prestaba para tal ridiculez, y contando a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Bufó exasperado, algunas cosas no tienen respuesta.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarro, lo prendió con ayuda de sus Llamas, se lo metió a la boca mientras veía pasar a una pareja acaramelada.

—Cómo si no tuvieran nada más que hacer —se quejó la Tormenta, con el semblante que posee cuando no esta su Décimo presente, con un carraspeó—. Al menos no hay quien me moleste.

Como si al universo le encantará contradecirlo, el Rayo apareció chillando.

—¡El gran Lambo matará a Reborn! —saltando por aquí y por allá.

_Estúpida vaca, _se quejó mentalmente Gokudera tratando, lo más posible, de ignorarlo.

—¡Eh, Idiotera! —llamó el bovino cuando sus ojos captaron al chico de peinado al estilo pulpo.

—_Inoportuna vaca estúpida —_siseó rápido antes que el niño vaca le saltará, literalmente, encima— ¡Quítate, alimaña!

—¿A quién llamas "alimaña"? ¡Idiotera! —protestó el pequeño usándolo de trampolín, al tiempo que le sacaba tres venas de odio en la cien al hermano de Bianchi.

—_Vaca estúpida desearás no haberme conocido —_amenazó la explosiva Tormenta, con voz que prometía que lo haría.

Y así dio comienzo a la persecución, con gritos de improperios, entre Lambo y Hayato.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —escucharon una voz cargada de reprensión.

El dúo se volteo y se toparon con Tsunayoshi, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, cejas fruncidas y su ropa quemada.

—¡Tsuna! —exclamó, sorprendido, el ex-integrante de la Familia Bovino, corriendo hacía él.

—¡Décimo! —se fijó en su fachada actual— ¡¿Qué le paso, Décimo?! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, con aire preocupado.

—Esto —señaló su vestimenta—, es obra de Reborn —chasqueó los labios, un hábito que se le pegó de su tutor, los seguía oteando de la misma manera—; no me cambies de tema, Gokudera, qué hacían.

—¡Idiotera me dijo "alimaña"! —brincó a los brazos de su jefe, llorando, para variar.

—Gokudera, no vuelvas a llamarlo así —regañó a su guardián.

—De acuerdo, Décimo —accedió, haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, a regañadientes.

—Fumabas —sonaba más a afirmación que a una pregunta.

Hayato asintió.

—Te he dicho que es perjudicial para tu salud —suspiró con cansancio—, como sea, no deberías ir a Nami-chuu.

—Día del Obento —recibió un "Oh" proveniente del Cielo—. No deseo ir, Décimo, es fastidioso.

—No es para tanto —susurró el capo.

Lambo, quien se sentía ignorado, chilló—: ¡Tsuna, el gran Lambo quiere dulces!.

—¡Más respeto para el Décimo! ¡Vaca estúpida!.

_Estos no cambiarán, al menos no está Hibari-san, o sino nos mordería hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz. Ah, de no ser por Reborn, mi vida sería igual que antes, esta es una de la raras veces que diré: Gracias, Reborn, _pensó Sawada.

—¡A mi no me das ordenes, Idiotera! —se ganó un gruñido de pelo pulpo—, ¡Tsuna, Lambo quiere dulces!.

—Me va a dar una jaqueca —para su mala suerte, Hayato, lo oyó.

—¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa al Décimo le dará un dolor en la cabeza! —parecía que echaba fuego por la boca.

—Gokudera, deja de gritar; Lambo, toma tus dulces —al última la Tuna le paso una bolsada de esas golosinas, en sabor uva.

—¡Gracias, Tsuna! —vociferó, para disgusto de la Tormenta, el bovino.

Hayato, quien estaba a punto de insultar al niño vaca, vio que, gracias a una de las interminables granadas del Rayo, una rama del árbol más cercano le iba a caer en el hombro a su estimado jefe— ¡Décimo, quítese! —corrió, lo más veloz que le dieron sus piernas, en dirección al nombrado.

Lambo, quien lo escuchó porque no se había apartado lo suficiente, chilló—: ¡Tsuna! —asustado al ver que le cayó encima, noqueándolo de momento.

Ambos se acercaron a un inconsciente Décimo.

_Tsuna, despierta, no quiero perderte, eres la persona más preciada para mi, _meditó Lambo.

_Décimo, perdóneme, si no me hubiera descuidado no se hubiera desmayado, ¡a usted lo protejo más que a mí!, ¡Es la persona más importante en mi vida!, _exclamó, en su mente, la explosiva Tormenta.

Segundos después, el desmayado abrió las orbes.

—¡Gracias, Tsuna!/Le agradezco, Décimo —hablaron el bovino y Smoking Bomb, respectivamente. Se miraron y completaron la oración en su mente._  
_

_Por todo._

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores; este fue el capítulo número uno de la versión mejorada de VAD, el cual me he tardado en subir... ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Es por la High School y el hecho de que no supiera cómo hacer la conversación de Nagi y Mukuro, pero lo logré y ahora les digo ¡gracias por las alertas y favoritos! Eso también ayuda a subir la inspiración, je, je.

Aclararé el punto marcado en la historia:

[1] Camellia Japónica _Cuyas flores son solitarias, aparecen en el ápice de cada rama, y son con una corola simple o doble, y comprendiendo varios colores. Suelen medir unos 7-12 cm de diámetro y tienen 5 sépalos y 5 pétalos. Estambres numerosos unidos en la mitad o en 2/3 de su longitud; sus hojas persistentes, coriáceas, brevemente pecioladas, con bordes dentados , terminando en punta, alternas y de color verde oscuro reluciente y vivo con el envés más pálido. __El color de sus flores va del blanco al rojo, simples, dobles o bicolores,__ carecen de fragancia. Son plantas muy vistosas durante todo el año y son símbolo de longevidad, lazo de amor, feliz matrimonio, fortuna, victoria y felicidad._

Y por último contestaré los comentarios que me dejaron.

toaneo07 _me alegra que te pareciera cool, y que me dejarás un review._

anachand7 _¡Gracias por el comentario! Y por decirme que continuarás con este VAD, ¡me alegra la vida! Ok, exageré pero se entiende el punto y, si te interesa saber, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible no obstante no prometo nada._


End file.
